


A Darling Halloween

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, MILFs, Party, Personality Swap, cartoon, cursed costume, toon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A very fun commission for PolkaToonZ https://www.deviantart.com/polkatoonz featuring someone lucky enough to turn into their OC Deb Darling!This was another Halloween commission that I finally got around to, a few more to go and then I'll be able to readjust how I do commissions.I'd like to take a moment and say thank you to all the people that have been supporting me, I've been through a lot this past year so it really does mean a lot to me when people give kind words or are willing to wait on commissions. I hope everyone had a good new years and I wish you all the best in 2021.
Kudos: 3





	A Darling Halloween

“Hey wait up Tina!” A woman reached out to grab her friend’s arm, just missing as the other woman rushed down the sidewalk and past another stores entrance. She turned around, and held her arms wide as she stepped backwards.   
  
“What’s wrong Amber? Afraid you’re losing another bet?” Amber’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Wait no I did not agree to a race!” She picked up her pace, near sprinting after her friend as the two ran towards a shop a few buildings down. Tina got there first, placing her hands on her hips and taking a few deep breaths before Amber caught up and had to brace herself against the wall. The two girls had on dark jackets and boots; Tina pulled back her short black hair as Amber forced air back into her lungs.   
  
“Man, no reason you lost the last bet. You’re just lucky I don’t keep picking running challenges.” Amber pushed her dirty blonde hair that went halfway down her back and stood back up; her face redder than she cared to admit.   
  
“Oh, you’re so generous.” Tina reached over, grabbing a tiny bit of stomach flab through Amber’s shirt.   
  
“Or maybe a few more races would do you good.” Amber slapped her hand away, a smile across her face.   
  
“But then you’d never be able to outrun my punches.” Amber delivered a quick jab to Tina’s shoulder; she swore and rubbed the area. Both girls were laughing as Tina opened the door to the store they stopped in front of.   
  
“Just for that I’m not even going with the nicer idea I had.” Amber pouted as the two stepped foot inside the costume store. With Halloween right around the corner, the store was stocked with pre-assembled outfits and additional accessories to buy. Amber grabbed Tina’s arm.   
  
“Come on, what were you thinking?” Tina stuck out her tongue.   
  
“Well let’s just say you’re going to be showing a lot more skin now.” Amber rolled her eyes as the two walked through the store, joking and making fun of the outfits as they went. Tina stopped at a slutty nurse outfit, holding the outfit in her hand and rubbing her chin. Amber nearly shouted at Tina.   
  
“You can’t make me dress like a slut! There’s going to be so many creeps as this party.” Tina let out a sigh, her plans ruined.   
  
“Well technically I can, since you lost the bet. But you’re right.” She placed the outfit back and stepped away from it, weighing her other options. “There has to be an outfit that really embarrasses you, not just makes you uncomfortable.” Amber wasn’t exactly thrilled to hear her friend say that.   
  
“Great, so glad you’re taking this seriously. What about a witch?” Tina shot a pointed finger up.   
  
“That is my costume sister, so you can back right up.” Amber couldn’t help but smirk.   
  
“Really? A witch?” Tina started looking around.   
  
“Well, well it’s better than going as a...a... a Darling!” Tina’s eyes lit up like she just found lost gold. Amber squinted her eyes and then tilted her head in the direction Tina was looking. Tina had her eyes fixated on a bag she spied on the floor. She scooped it up in her arms before turning it towards Amber. Her jaw dropped. In the bag was a bright blonde wig, a makeup kit, some plain looking clothes wrapped around padding and a drawing on the bag that looked like a woman who stepped out of a Saturday morning cartoon. The bag was labeled The Darlings and it made Amber regret coming to this store in the first place.   
  
“H-hey, you know you really can pick a better costume than th-"   
  
“Nope!” Tina had a coy smile that spread across her entire face. “I don’t think any other costume will get your face that red.” Amber just noticed how warm her face was.   
  
“Well maybe another one could-” Tina shushed Amber.   
  
“Let’s just say, after seeing your face get that red, it’s this, or the Emperor's new clothes.” Amber sported a puzzled smile.   
  
“But I didn’t see an Emperor costume.” Tina raised her eyebrows, letting Amber think about it for a little bit. Amber’s eyes went wide and she grabbed the costume out of Tina’s hands. “It’s better than nothing.” Amber grumbled while paying for the costume, not happy that she’s literally paying for her own embarrassment. Tina was overly excited, making jokes and poking at Amber as the two made their way back to the car. Amber didn’t say much, trying to find some loophole out of dressing up like a mom. On the drive back, Amber was looking at her phone, trying to search for the show on the internet.   
  
“Man, this is bullshit. As far as I can tell this had like one episode and then got cancelled.” Tina rolled her eyes as she turned the car towards her house.   
  
“Oh, rough one dude. You get to dress up as a pilot episode character.” Amber let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
“Right? No one is going to recognize me. It’s not even worth it, really.” Tina groaned as she pulled into her driveway.   
  
“Give it up, dude! You’re dressing up as a cartoon mom! It’ll be one night!” Amber gave Tina a pouty look.   
  
“You sure you don’t want like a witch apprentice?” Tina shook her head and got out of the car.   
  
“No. Besides, I only have enough green skin paint for myself.” Amber slammed the car door after getting out, taking a deep breath afterwards. She was fine, this would be ok, no need to freak out. The two girls entered the house together. It was a modest home, nothing really notable since Tina and her other housemates didn’t have the money for expensive items. Tina bolted up the stairs, eager to get started.   
  
“Mom! Get your soon to be big butt up here!” Amber felt a spark of rage returning. But, to be civil, she decided there wasn’t must hope in fighting this anymore. She made her way up the stairs, the costume tucked under her arm.   
  
  
The sun was beginning to fade as the girls were in full swing of getting ready for the costume party that night. Admittedly, Tina was the one taking the longest to get ready. Having underestimated how much body paint she needed for a completely green body, they had to settle for the important areas.   
  
“Oh, maybe I should rip the dress? Like have a sexy green midriff?” Amber gave her a quizzing look.   
  
“You know, we don’t have enough paint for that. Besides, I thought you weren’t going as a slutty witch?” A smirk spread across Tina’s face as she finished covering her face green.   
  
“Oh no, Mom doesn’t like the way I dress. You should also watch your language; you’re setting a bad example for me.” Amber paused for a moment, suppressing the urge to punch Tina. Amber had her hair pulled back, ready for the wig to cover the top of her head. She was wearing the green striped long-sleeved top that came with the outfit. Tina had generously applied the included makeup on Amber’s face. When Amber first saw it, she was appalled by how shoddy the quality was. Tina laughed and reminded her it was makeup from a costume bag. Bland pink, eyeshadow and aggressively red lips greeted her in the mirror. Tina did the best she could, but Amber felt like a child that just discovered her mom’s old makeup kit. Tina laughed as she placed the witch hat on, her simple black dress and green face nailed the witch motifs.   
  
“Now, my pretty, it is time for you to age! A curse I put on you!” Tina walked towards Amber, holding the pants with sown in padding with malicious intent. “Bubble bubble butt toil and trouble, become a thicc cartoon until the stick is out of that large behind.” Amber shook her head.   
  
“That didn’t rhyme or make sense.” Tina’s fun plummeted like a rock, she held out the pants towards Amber.   
  
“Dress yourself, or I’ll do it while making more shitty curses.” Amber chuckled and swiped the pants from her.   
  
“Fine, but I’m sitting on you with these later.” Tina smiled, holding up a pair of stiletto heels.   
  
“You’ll have to catch me while in these first.” Amber winced at the thought of wearing those, her ankles were already hurting.   
  
With a few more jabs and complaints, Amber finished getting dressed. The pants were like a stretchy pink, polka dot pattern yoga pants with extra foam sown in to make her hips and ass stick out more. There was a light pink, button up blouse that had an incredibly low deeper pink collar. Luckily, she was wearing the green long-sleeved shirt, or else her whole cleavage would have been on display. A green sash sat on her waist, pinching her stomach in. A matching green choker adorned her neck. In addition to her shoddy makeup, an empty plastic bottom, half-frame glasses sat on her nose. A cheap blonde wig covered her natural hair, with a red hairband holding it down. Amber looked at herself in the mirror, feeling her soul leave her body. Tina whistled at her.   
  
“Dang, when you show up, people are going to think you’re shutting the party down.” Amber scoffed and looked in the mirror, the costume looked bad. She wasn’t sure what the designer was thinking when they put the package together, but it was a far stretch from the cartoon that was on the package. With a groan, Amber helped Tina off the bed.   
  
“I’m going to tell everyone you suck at picking costumes.” Tina giggled and stuck her tongue out.   
  
“With this killer outfit, they will never believe you.” The jokes and jabbing continued as the two left the house and headed to the party.   
  
  
Tina was standing in front of the house, laughing and shouting at Amber as she waddled down the street.   
  
“Will you hurry up?” Amber felt her face already go red as she slowly walked to catch up. Heads already turning thanks to Tina’s yelling, those party goers were treated to the sight of Amber taking fast short steps. She was forced to walk like that, not only due to the heels, but the padding itself shifting comically if she took large steps. Amber’s face matched her headband as she caught up to Tina. Her voice was low and sharp, her anger bubbling in her throat.   
  
“Will you shut up?” Tina smirked, matching her hushed voice.   
  
“Wow. If you had that fire during the bet, maybe I’d be dressed like that right now.” Tina nearly pranced away from Amber, her excitement for the party not dampened by Amber’s suffering. Amber let out a loud groan, attracting more unwanted attention as she made her way into the home. She passed a few people she knew, even a friend or two, as she looked into the packed home for her witchy friend. A familiar voice screamed over the loud music.   
  
“Yo Amber! Over here!” Tina was waving her arms while looking at Amber. A few people around Amber awkwardly moved away from her, as if they just noticed her for the first time. Amber shuffled past a crowd as she made her way to her friend. The witch was surrounded by her circle of friends, ones that Amber only get to see at parties like this. A large grin was over Tina’s face.   
  
“Guys, I’d like you to meet my fat bottomed milf!” Amber felt her face heat up again, this particular shade of red more from embarrassment than anger. Murmurs and laughs were heard from the group of people mostly dressed as witches and vampires. Finally, a tall vampire spoke loud enough for her to hear.   
  
“Oh, you must be Amber! I remember you from the Christmas party! Yeah!” Amber was trying to remember what she did at the Christmas party as he continued. “Man, I can’t believe that you of all people would dress like that. You’d make a great vampire hunter! What? With how hard you punched that guy last year!” One of the ghouls nearly choked on his drink before pointing a finger at Amber.   
  
“Her?! She’s that girl?!” The vampire nodded his head as Tina threw up her hands and let out a loud woo.   
  
“My spicy mama needs a drink! I’ll find you guys later!” Tina danced away from her friends and wrapped her arm around Ambers shoulder. She whispered in her ear as she led her closer to the punch table. “Listen. We get drunk, you punch another guy, and then we go home. It’s a walk in the park, right?” Amber’s face felt bright red, she didn’t even remember that party. She didn’t even know she had a reputation and now it’s ruined? She let out a sigh as Tina looked at her with concerned eyes. Maybe Tina did feel bad all of a sudden about making her dress like this.   
  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Amber adjusted her frames, her eyes feeling more sore than usual. Tina’s face lit up again, her puppy dog eyes having worked on her friend.   
  
“Excellent! You grab some punch! I’ll meet you back with the goth squad! Tina spun away off Amber’s shoulders, leaving her reaching out for her friend as she disappeared into the crowd. With a small sigh, Amber decided she might as well continue with the plan. She just had to get drinks, maybe get drunk, maybe punch a guy to make Tina happy and then she can leave and be done with this stupid costume. Amber was on a mission, her left over anger from before fueling her extra padded hips to move people out of the way.   
  
“Out of the way! Make room!” Amber had no issues shoving people aside. Apparently, she had that reputation to uphold now. She’s sure Tina would have gotten a kick out of seeing her swing her hips into a guy to move him out of the way. Amber was getting used to the outfit, her padding no longer feeling like it was going to fly off as she moved. Getting to the table she felt the eyes boring through her, the little stunt she just pulled making even more people notice the brightly dressed mom looking girl. Amber groaned as she heard snickering behind her, some party this was turning into for her. She couldn’t help but adjust her glasses again as she examined the table. Cups and bottles were knocked over, stacks of plates were toppled over, and tongs to grab snacks were either in the food or laid on the table cloth directly. This table was a proper mess, and while Amber just needed the drinks, she couldn’t stop her hands from moving. Standing the bottles upright and twisting the caps back on, getting paper plates for the tongs, restacking the cups and the plates so it looked as if it was just set out, she even placed the ladle back into the punch bowl, which in her mind seemed more proper than filling your cup directly. It wasn’t until she was standing in front of the clean table that it dawned on her.   
  
Why am I cleaning?   
  
Amber suddenly felt the eyes of those around her again, piecing through her. How many just watched her do that? She heard some whispers.   
  
“Hey, I didn’t know Jaden’s mom was gonna be here.” “No, they’re out of town for the weekend.” “Is she single?” “Is that a costume?” Amber’s eyes were wide, she felt like she was going into shock. All these people, everyone is going to be talking about her as the weird mom at the party. Her hands were a little shaky as she poured two glasses of the spiked punch, a droplet spilled from the ladle and landed on the table. Before she could think about it, a cloth was already in her hand as she dabbed the punch out. She froze. Amber wanted to scream. Something wasn’t right, but something else made her stay quiet; she couldn’t deny that it felt good to clean that mess. A sudden voice broke her out of her internal struggle.   
  
“Hey, are you alright?” Amber looked up, A tall and wide man wrapped in toilet paper stood before her. His face had a little blush on it as his blue eyes twinkled. Amber recognized him. He was a football player at one of the colleges. They went to high school together as well.   
  
“Brad?” Amber simply said, the memories of all the times she had to stand up to the jock.   
  
“Yeah, um, I thought it was pretty cool that you’d clean at time like this, and I was wondering if you’d like a drink and get to know each other a little more.” Amber knew all she wanted to about Brad. Right now he looked like a blushing softy, but the two of them butt heads most times in high school. To say they were enemies was an understatement. Amber wanted to pull on her courage and deck the guy, but her bottomless spring of anger had suddenly gone dry. The blushing young man in front of her was setting off something in the back of her mind. She adjusted her glasses, feeling like she needed the fake frames to see right anymore.   
  
“I, well... No, I possibly couldn’t. Not tonight, sweetie.” She froze at the last word. Sweetie? She’d never call anyone sweetie, especially not Brad. The young man seemed unfazed by her refusal.   
  
“Oh, it’ll be great! Just a drink or two, please? I really need to know who you are.” Oh no. He didn’t even recognize her! He thought he was flirting with some wide hip blonde, not the girl who he made high school a living hell for. Amber tried to ball her fist, but her face felt warm. Why was her heart beating so fast? This wasn’t anger she felt. It should have been anger! When she needed it the most, she suddenly felt so small and delicate.   
  
“Oh well aren’t you an assh-ass-astounding young man!” Amber was dealing with a mixture of pleasure and frustration in her mind. Even her small movements made her feel domesticated. Her eyelids kept fluttering, her lips felt swollen, and she kept shifting her weight to the other leg and making her ass wobble. No wonder Brad was hitting on her; she probably looked and acted like a bimbo! Brad soaked in the compliment, beaming with delight as Amber panicked internally.   
  
“Yeah, you look pretty great yourself! So, did you want to go somewhere else to talk for a bit?” Amber’s smile didn’t faulter but her eyes went wide with shock. She wanted to scream no, deck him, and just get out of this crazy party.   
  
“I-well-that's very sweet of you.” Say no! “But I can’t get too far from my little group you see.” Punch him! “Maybe some other time!” NO! PUNCH HIM!   
  
A coy smile creeped across Brad’s face as he leaned in closer. The toilet paper barely hiding his athletic physique underneath. Her eyes darting between his muscles in horror.   
  
“It’s ok babe, we can stay right here if you want.” His breath was hot and smelt of booze, but to Amber’s horror her body wasn’t pulling away in disgust. Her body suddenly wanted to act a certain way, to keep the young man giving her attention. She mustered any and all the courage she had, any ounce of resistance that remained in her body. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now! Her hand flew out, before lightly brushing across Brad’s face. He looked a little stunned before his face started to have a look of hunger in them. “Oh? A woman with a little fire in her, huh? I love that about you older girls.” Amber could feel the heat off of him as he inched forward. His attention was overwhelming to her at the moment, and her body was soaking it up. Amber felt her body get excited while her mind was reeling. Brad reached out, like a predator about to sink their claws into their prey. As his hands sunk into her hips he paused, taken aback by the material. “Wait what is this?” Amber saw her chance! He was distracted now!   
  
“Excuse me, I have to go powder my nose!” She managed to duck under his arms and scurry away. She rushed past other party goers, no longer hindered by the padding on her legs. Her whole body moved in unison as she fled from the football player. Amber raced up the stairs, taking as big of steps as her large behind would allow her. She quickly made her way into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Amber allowed herself to slump onto the floor, her face in her hands. Her voice was shaky as she reflected.   
  
“What’s happening to me? Why him of all people?” She wasn’t sure if she was going to cry, she just needed a moment. Her stubbornness and anger had always been a leading trait for her. It didn’t net her a lot of friends, but it made sure that she forged her own path. Yet in a single night, she felt it all stripped away. She felt like someone else since she got to the party. Someone that wanted to serve and please people. Like, like a mom. Amber had enough. She wasn’t going to cry, but she also wasn’t going to take this. She didn’t care about the bet; she’d do something else to make it up to Tina, but Amber couldn’t take this anymore. She tugged on the blonde wig to pull it off. The wig didn’t move. Well, it did, but not in the way Amber wanted. Her hand moved from her head, the now rubbery material stretching as she pulled. Blonde rubber came into view as she yanked it in front of her face. She froze, blinking a few times before jumping to her feet. With perfect balance, she threw herself in front of the mirror. Amber didn’t even recognize the woman staring back at her.   
  
Her makeup was perfectly applied. Her chest fit snug in her cute blouse. Her lips looked like they were made for pleasure. Her hips wiggled in perfect synchronization. She paused a moment, almost as if to look around if anyone was watching before she gave her own butt a playful slap. Her body snapped upright as her cheeks wobbled.   
  
“Youch! That’s a tender rump!” Amber blinked a few times before rubbing the sore spot. This was her wasn’t it? Her hand wasn’t touching foam padding, she was rubbing a genuine plump ass. This was her body now. Some stretchy rubber milf. Even her sighs sounded like a mom groaning. She looked at herself in the mirror as she tugged various parts of her costume, testing if there was a weak spot in the rubber. Yet everything just stretched with her pulling, even her frames refused to move off her face. She fled to the bathroom to have a moment of respite, and yet she was only more stressed over the whole ordeal. Amber placed her hands on the countertop and leaned in, ready to give herself a pep talk.   
  
Alright Amber, you got this. “Ok Deb, you can do this.” Amber blinked her eyes. Not only was that not her voice, but that wasn’t what she wanted to say at all! She eyed herself in the mirror, watching her lips as she talked.   
  
This party sucks. “This party is missing something.” Brad’s a fucking idiot. “Brad’s a charming young man.” I can’t even fucking swear?! “Golly gee, I just can’t plum swear anymore!” Amber sighed again; this would take some getting used to. But this wasn’t the kind of place she wanted to learn how to talk again. She’d have to grab Tina and then- A loud knocking interrupted her train of thought, a young man’s voice boomed from behind the door.   
  
“Come on! You’re not the only one needing to go!” Amber quickly opened the door, she had an idea of what she needed to do anyways. As she opened the door, two people sloppily kissing forced her to jump out of the way as they nearly fell into the bathroom. They didn’t pay the cartoonish looking Amber any mind as they were distracted with each other’s face. Amber started noticing all the little things at the party that were bugging her. As she made her way back to the staircase, she fixed a few crocked pictures that were hanging on the wall, and before going down the stairs, she put a knocked over plant back upright. The little cleaning she did as she went along made her feel better. It put some part of her at ease to take care of them. Finally making it to the stairs, she couldn’t help her hips from swinging as she walked down them. A catcall and a whistle made her blush as some of the partygoers in the living room watched with great interest as the brightly colored living cartoon made her way down. A few people offered her drinks and compliments on her costume, which Amber naturally soaked in. She wasn’t sure why she was fighting the stares before, they felt pleasurable. Amber made her way towards the other side of the house, but not before she was blocked by the hulking mummy again. Brad once again found her, and he still seemed just as hungry as before.   
  
“So, you’re ready to get started?” Amber felt more prepared this time, her focus was getting Tina and leaving. She cared less and less about the party, she just wanted to leave.   
  
Stop being such a fucking creep. “Young man, that is no way to talk to a lady!” He seemed taken aback, a few heads turned to see the commotion. I’m not some piece of meat! “Did your mother ever teach you manners?” Amber reached out and grabbed his ear, people cheered as she pulled him down to her height. Now buzz off! “You need to think about what you’ve done!” She let his ear go, hoping that would be enough as other people joined in.   
  
“Yeah, Brad fuck off!” “Listen to your aunt!” “Yeah, ya creep!” A red solo cup hit Brad on the back of the head as he started to walk away, sulking as he did. Amber suddenly felt bad.   
  
Aw man, maybe that was a bit much. “Golly I don’t know my own strength.” Amber felt a need to apologize slowly building in her, but a familiar voice pulled her attention.   
  
“Holy shit, that was a riot! I’m so glad we came tonight!” Tina was slurring her words; she was already drunk and leaning back in her seat on the couch. Her outfit was ripped to show off her midriff, and it looked like she tried smearing the body paint from her hands to make her belly also green. Amber knew Tina was a lightweight, but she was gone for like twenty minutes tops. As if hearing her confusion, the vampire from before spoke up.   
  
“When she noticed you weren’t right behind her with the drinks, she started to get worried. And then when she saw Brad leaning over you, she started doing shots...and only stopped doing shots when she saw you coming back down the stairs.” Amber blinked. Tina must have been really worried to binge drink like that. Even so, she was a mess now and they both needed to go home. Tina had a big smile on her face, she was barely keeping her head upright.   
  
“Hey mom! I’m really glad you didn’t fuck Brad!” Amber stood in front of her, pouting as she spoke.   
  
“Young lady, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Tina put up her hands as if in defense.   
  
“Oh, hey now, no need to go full mom on me. I’m just trying to forget what I saw.” Amber grabbed Tina’s arm, struggling to pull her up and out of her seat.   
  
“Well missy, we are going home!” Her cartoon strength failing her as Tina’s friends all looked away awkwardly. Tina shook her head and squinted at Amber.   
  
“Woah Amber did that costume get better? This must have been a really strong drink!” Tina stood up, and Amber nearly fell back onto her ass. Tina did fall over, but luckily Amber was able to catch her before the floor did. “Heh, you feel funny. Like all squeaky.” Amber’s face went bright red as Tina grabbed her breast. “Weren’t these bigger before?” Amber couldn’t believe what was happening right now.   
  
“Tiffany Alex Johnson! I am trying to help you! Now young lady we are leaving right now!” A spark of outrage turned the head of any party goer that wasn’t already watching the scene. Only the music played as the crowd parted for Amber, a clear path towards the door was opened to the angry mom. Tina didn’t seem phased, she stopped groping Amber’s chest but still insisted on making comments as the two of them walked towards the door.   
  
“Ohhhh my spell really worked” She cooed as she stumbled against Amber, wiggling her fingers to a few people in the crowd as they passed by. “Don’t get on my *hic* bad side, or you’ll be a sexy mama too.” Most of the onlooking crowd didn’t listen to her as she was nearly dragged out by the brightly colored woman. Stepping outside, Amber felt her whole-body shiver, her smaller stature not enjoying the colder air as much. She stopped at the stone stairs leading down to the driveway, not looking forward to helping Tina down them while she was slowly swinging her arms out. Two men stepped behind her and spoke.   
  
“Do you need a hand with her?” Amber looked back over her shoulder and saw two plain dressed men with some face paint on. One of them shrugged as Amber looked at them. “Werewolf, don’t worry about it. We got invited last minute. But here, we can at least help you out.” Tina had a happy rambling as the two men each took one of her arms around their shoulder. Between the two of them, Tina was barely moving her feet as she was carried off.   
  
“That’s it! Fly my monkeys!” She crackled before slumping back into their hold. It was thankfully a short walk to the car, made easier by the young men’s generosity. They helped Tina into the back row of the car, laying her down as she mumbled something about a curse before curling up on the seat. One of the men turned to Amber.   
  
“Will you two be alright? If you want, we can help you bring her back inside. We can follow in our car.” Amber flicked her wrist and cocked her hip.   
  
“No that’s alright sweetie, I’ll get little missy here tucked in just fine on my own.” The other one pulled out his phone.   
  
“Well did you want our number? Just in case you do need a hand?” Amber nodded and entered her cell number in the man’s phone. However, she furrowed her brow as she entered her name. No matter how many times she tried to write her name in, she kept typing Deb Darling. Eventually she sighed and handed the phone back. “Was something wrong?” An embarrassed laughter came from Amber.   
  
“Oh, you know, these new dangled phones and all that. Nothing like what I’m used to.” Her face felt warm, letting the words fly out of her mouth felt good, even if they made a bit of a fool out of her. The men nodded and started to leave before turning around.   
  
“Oh right, where are our manners? I’m Jim and this is Kyle.” Kyle waved his hand. Amber’s mouth twisted for a moment, trying to force her own name out before the words passed her plump lips.   
  
“Deb Darling.” She winced before giving the two men a weary smile. “Well, it’s been a long night, you two boys go have some fun. You’ve earned it after helping this little old thing.” The two plain dressed werewolves waved goodbye before turning back towards the party. Amber sighed, taking a moment to collect herself before getting in the car.   
  
  
The ride home wasn’t very eventful. Amber drove the car like someone worried about getting hit by a speeding turtle. The entire time, she gave a lecture about drinking within your limits, and the finer points of relationships based on peer pressure, to the girl passed out in the back row. Amber wasn’t happy about dragging her drunk friend out of the car and up the stairs of her house, but it was something she had to do. After much complaining and using the weight of her rear to help drag her friend, Tina was finally covered in blankets with a glass of water next to her, and a bucket on the floor next to the bed.   
  
The early morning sun annoyed Tina, as she blinked and groaned from the light that hurt her head. Slowly she rose from her bed, drinking the water as if it was the cure to some disease. It was a while longer before she made her way down the stairs, her green body paint still smeared across her skin and her hair a ruffly mess. Strange visions and memories plagued her as she carried her glass into the living room, which she intended to bring the glass to the kitchen to get more water. However, what she saw made her drop the glass, chipping it as it bounced onto the carpet flooring. The brightly colored cartoon figure from her dreams was cleaning her house. With a feather duster in one hand, and a half-emptied glass of wine in the other, the wide hipped looking character hummed happily as she cleaned, only stopping when she heard the glass fall. She turned to face Tina with a warm smile and an annoyingly happy face.   
  
“Good morning sleepy head! Did you have a good rest?” Tina blinked a few times, words trying to arrange themselves into processed thoughts in her mind.   
  
“No.” She curtly replied. Tina looked around, seeing the months' worth of cleaning done in a single morning by the high functioning person in front of her, the only thing out of place were the two opened beer cans. They were still full, as if tasted and then given up on. “Were those mine?” Tina honestly wasn’t sure if they were. The amount of alcohol consumed and where she did drink were lost in the hazy fog that was her memory. Amber flicked her wrist a smug smirk on her face.   
  
“Oh silly. You were so plumb tuckered out after your little stunt last night, you fell asleep like a log!” She took another sip of the red wine; Tina didn’t remember Amber liking any wine. “I just couldn’t get into those drinks; I’ll clean it up in a minute. This drink has really gotten me in the dusting mood!” She continued to hum loudly and dust random objects as Tina slowly picked her glass off the floor. Nearly tiptoeing away, her headache was too much to deal with the bubbly spirit of mom Amber this morning. Tina took a few minutes to arrange her thoughts, remember a few unsavory things she said the night before, down a few glasses of water and, in general, just allow herself to mentally rejoin the world she was living in. After putting down the cup, she spied the oven clock and noticed the time.   
  
“Why the fuck are you still wearing the costume?!” Tina finally snapped back in. Amber almost spilling her wine from surprise as her friend barged back into the living room. “It’s fucking two in the afternoon and you’re still acting like my mom?!” Tina was clearly flustered as she ranted. “So, everything from last night was real, and you’re made of rubber now? Brad tried to hit on you? I drank an entire bottle of tequila?!” Tina gripped her hair as Amber’s arms wrapped around her, it felt strange to get hugged by the rubbery cartoon woman but it made her feel a little more relaxed. Amber’s words felt calming, even if they weren’t entirely hers.   
  
“It’s alright sweetie pie. I wanted to take this off a while ago, but I just can’t seem to stop looking this good!” Tina blinked a few times before coming to her own hypothesis.   
  
“Wait a minute, you can’t take off the costume?” Amber shook her head. “Well then, either I really am a witch...” Her words trailed off as she stared at her hands, the green paint still smeared on them. “...or that shop sold us a cursed outfit!” A light shone in her eyes as she grabbed Amber by the arm and started dragging her towards the car. “Oh, this is awesome! This is like a movie thingy! Now let’s get my angry friend back!” Amber pulled her arm back and cleared her throat. Tina stopped and looked at her puzzled before looking down at herself. Her smeared body paint and ripped dress greeted her view. “Alright, after I get a shower!” Tina started walking up the stairs before she turned around. “And it’s not because you’re acting like my mother that I’m getting dressed, you got that?” She shouted down to the doorway; Amber wore a smug smile as she sipped her wine.   
  
  
Tina got out of the car stressed out of her mind. She was biting her tongue, but Amber was getting on her nerves. The entire ride over, she was nagged for her driving habits and how to approve them, her newfound driving instructor only taking breaks from critiquing her skills behind the wheel by pointing out other shortcomings in Tina’s life, like her lack of a boyfriend or a high paying job. Tina was trying very hard to not freak out at her, but now the over caring mom persona Amber mimicked was starting to feel more like the distant aunt she never wanted. Tina sighed as she took long strides to the entrance to the costume shop, only looking back once her hand was on the door only to see Amber lagging behind. Amber waved a hand in the air as her cartoonishly wide hips swung back in forth   
  
“Go ahead deary! I’ll be right behind you!” Amber’s much smaller legs not able to keep up with her now taller friend. Tina blinked a few times and groaned as she pulled the door open. The shop looked the same from the day before, only now clearance stickers were marked on a good number of the items. It almost seemed like the two of them were the last two to shop there before Halloween had passed. Tina walked over to the counter, the employee leaning on the wall looking like they hadn’t slept in a few days.   
  
“Hey, do you guys do returns?” The employee’s eyes looked dull.   
  
“Store policy states we can only take unopened costumes that have not been worn.” Tina thought about the response.   
  
“And uh, what about cursed items?” The employee furrowed their brows.   
  
“I’m sorry?” Tina leaned against the counter, pointing an accusing finger at the employee.   
  
“Yeah, cause you see; I got a big problem that happened to one of my friends. Speaking of...” The bell rang as Amber opened the door, the afternoon sun making her annoyingly bright colors pop out even more for the two inside the store. The employee looked very confused.   
  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but I have no idea what happened to your friend there.” Tina squinted her eyes at them.   
  
“No? No idea why a costume we bought from here turned my good friend into a cartoon mom?” The employee shook their head as Amber finally caught up to Tina.   
  
“Oh, deary. You’re being too hard on them. There’s no way anyone would have known what crazy hoopla would have happened.” Both Tina and the employee blinked at Amber. Her mannerisms becoming more and more animated. “If it’s not too much of a bother, can we mosey around the shop?” The employee nodded and Tina backed off while keeping eye contact with the employee. As they turned down one of the aisles, Amber whispered to Tina. “I don’t like the cut of their jib, something phooey is going on here.”   
  
The two explored the store further, looking for anything out of place, yet nothing appeared out of the ordinary for a costume shop post-Halloween. It was only when they were approaching the door to leave that something out of the corner of Amber’s eyes caught her attention. There was a costume against the wall that didn’t have a discount sticker on it, or one of those display pictures that showed what the costume looks like. She pondered the items in the bag until Tina joined her.   
  
“Something weird?” Amber tapped her ruby lips.   
  
“There’s something that feels familiar, but I just can’t put my darn finger on it.” The two looked at the items closely. In the bag, it seemed like there was a dark jacket and a dirty blonde wig. The two racked their brains until Tina’s eyes went wide, her voice was shaky and she felt chills running down her back.   
  
“A-amber, isn’t that y-your...” Amber pondered a little more, having a harder time remembering where she saw the items before. She moved her hand to scratch her head but her rubbery bright blonde hair got in the way. She pulled her hand back and looked at it, suddenly realizing that her hands weren’t this dainty just a day ago. She looked down at herself, pulling on her blouse as the rubber like outfit easily stretched in her hand, nothing like the outfit she normally would wear. Amber looked back at the dirty blonde wig and the dark jacket, confirming where she had seen them before.   
  
“Aw fiddlesticks.” 


End file.
